Terima Kasih Kyuhyun
by cacingkawat
Summary: Republish / KyuMin / OneShot


**Title: Terima Kasih Kyuhyun**

**Cast: KyuMin**

**Warning: yaoi, aneh, typo bertebaran, alur waktu tempat semua gak ngehek**

**.**

**All Cast Belong to God**

.

.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa? Aku yang mengharapkan seseorang atau dia yang mengharapkanku.

.

.

Aku tau sebenarnya aku salah karna telah mencintai seorang Choi Siwon yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tak apakan kalau aku sedikit berharap kalau suatu saat nanti Siwon dan namjachingunya akan segera putus lalu aku yang akan menggantikan posisi namjachingunya itu.

Ini salahku memang, jika saja aku tak memendam perasaan cinta ini mungkin aku sudah bersama Siwon daridulu. Tapi ya sudahlah sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Siwon sudah milik orang lain. Dan sekarang yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah berharap dan berdoa.

.

.

.

Tak terasa kini Sungmin sudah berada diatap sekolah. Entahlah begaimana bisa ia sampai ke sana. Yang jelas saat ini Sungmin terlihat lemah, tatapan matanya pun terlihat lesu. Tanpa di inginkan Sungmin air matanya pun mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Sungmi menangis? Yah kalau saja tadi Sungmin tak ketaman sekolah mungkin ia tak akan menangis seperti ini.

Awalnya ia ketaman bertujuan untuk menghirup udara segar sekaligus menenangkan diri disana. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, dibangku taman sana ia malah melihat Siwon, orang yang dicintainya sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Sebenarnya tak apa kalau Siwon berciuman seperti itu, lagipula Siwon tak sembarangan mencium orang. Siwon mencium namjachingunya, Kim Kibum.

Lalu kenapa Sungmin menangis, Sungmin kan bukan siapa-siapanya Siwon. Mantan pacar saja bukan, tapi entah mengapa air matanya malah mengalir. Mungkin bagi orang Sungmin itu aneh karna menangisi seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapanya.

Tapi biar bagaimana pun Sungmin sangat mencintai Siwon, cinta terpendam mungkin. Jika saja bisa Sungmin memilih untuk tak jatuh cinta pada Siwon daripada ia terus menangis terus seperti ini karnanya. Hah untung saja siang itu tak panas, langit mendung saat itu. Mendukung Sungmin berlama-lama berdiam diatap untuk menangis sampai ia puas. Sungmin menangis, lama ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan airmatanya terus membasahi pipinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis, sekarang Sungmin terlihat sangat buruk. Dan tanpa Sungmin sadari sedari tadi ada pemuda yang memperhatikannya. Yah namja itu bahkan sudah ada sebelum Sungmin datang keatap ini. Namja itu terus saja memperhatikan Sungmin. Namja itu terlalu bingung sosok yang menangis saat ini namja atau yeoja, masalahnya wajah orang yang menangis ini sangat indah yah mungkin bisa disebut manis. Tapi anehnya mengapa ia memakai celana, dan rambutnya pun pendek. Walaupun pendek tapi terlihat cantik, dan juga tubuhnya mungil seperti yeoja. Namja tersebut menyimpulkan kalau orang yang sedang menangis sedaritadi ini adalah yeoja tomboy yang sedang patah hati. Makanya yeoja manis ini menangis diatap.

.

"Kau tak lelah menangis nona?" suara asing itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. namja yang bertanya itu tersenyum, benar dugaannya bila orang yang ada dihapannya ini membuka matanya pasti akan kelihatan merah. Dan benar saja mata Sungmin kini merah dan bengkak. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, unghh matanya terasa sangat berat dan lengket. Sungmin ingin menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya dengan tangannya. Tapi tangannya ditarik oleh namja yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jangan menggunakan tanganmu nona, gunakan sapu tanganku saja" namja itu pun dengan lembut menghapuskan air mata Sungmin. Sungmin bingung harus bagaimana, ia hanya diam saja. Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau Sungmin tidak salah dengar tadi namja yang ada dihadapannya ini memanggilnya nona

"Hentikan" ucap Sungmin dengan suara serak khas orang habis menangis. Namja itu menghentikan aktifitasnya menghapus airmata Sungmin

"Ada apa nona?"

"Kau barusan memanggilku nona?"

"Ne apa aku salah nona, karna sepertinya nona adalah seniorku" Sungmin menggeleng, apa namja dihadapannya ini tak tau kalau ia namja. Kurang jelas apa ia memakai seragam sekolah untuk laki-laki dan juga wajahnya kan tampan, menurut Sungmin.

"Aku namja pabbo, jadi jangan memanggilku nona" Kyuhyun tercengang, jadi daritadi ia sudah salah mengira. Ia mengira kalau namja manis yang ada dihadpannya ini adalah yeoja

"E-eh benarkah? Tapi wajahmu begitu menis non…" namja itu menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia melihat namja manis itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Sebenarnya ia tak takut dengan tatapan tajam itu, karna bukannya menakutkan namja manis itu malah terlihat lebih manis. Dan setelah itu diam menyelimuti mereka

"Perkenalkan namaku Kyuhyun" namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu pun menjulurkan tangannya, tapi juluran tangan itu malah diabaikan saja

"Sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang kini terus-terusan menatapnya

"Jangan menatapku terus, dan jangan memanggilku nona lagi. Panggil aku hyung" Kyuhyun mengangguk, sebenarnya ia ingin memanggil namja manis itu dengan sebutan nona saja. Karna menurut Kyuhyun nona lebih pantas daripada hyung

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis hyung?" bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah terdiam. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu sukses membuat Sungmin mengingat adegan ciuman mesra Siwon dengan Kibum

"Bisakah tak usah membahas itu" Sungmin berujar dingin. Kyuhyun sadar kalau ia salah menanyakan pertanyaan. Harusnya ia tak menanyakan itu tadi. Lihat sekarang Sungmin terlihat sedih lagi. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun penasaran, biasanya ia akan memaksa untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Tapi entahlah sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai rasa khusus kepada Sungmin. Bisa dibilang Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan selanjutnya mereka pun sama-sama terdiam

"Minnie hyung, apakah kau tidak lapar?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sungmin menoleh, ia merasa lapar jadi ia pun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, asih betapa imutnya namja manis yang ada dihadapannya ini

"Kalau begitu, ayo hyung kita ke kantin sekarang" Kyuhyun handak menarik Sungmin, tapi sepertinya Sungmin ragu hendak melangkah

"Tak apakah kita ke kantin saat jam pelajarang seperti ini?" Kyuhyun terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Jika sampai mereka ketahuan ke kantin saat jam pelajaran seperti ini sudah pasti mereka akan dikenakan hukuman karna ketahuan membolos saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Karna tak ingin mengambil resiko, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menunggu bel istirahat kedua berbunyi saja, lagipula belnya akan berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi.

.

.

.

Semenjak pertemuan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun diatap tersebut, mereka jadi akrab. Sebenarnya sih bukan mereka yang akrab lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun yang sok akrab dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun selalu saja menempel pada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin cukup risih dengan saat Kyuhyun selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun yang selalu ada disampingnya. Jelas saja terbiasa bila dihitung mungkin sudah seminggu lebih Kyuhyun sok akrab dengan Sungmin. Tapi setidaknya dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disampingnya bisa membuat Sungmin terhibur bila sedang sedih.

.

Sudah lebih seminggu lebih mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat menyimpulkan kalau namja manis itu menyukai Choi Siwon, seniornya yang begitu popular yang kini berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya Kim Kibum. Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana sorot mata Sungminnya meredup bila melihat pasangan SiBum tersebut. Kyuhyun sakit melihat Sungminnya seperti itu. Rasanya ia ingin mendekap Sungmin dikala mata indah itu mulai meredup. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa apa, Kyuhyun belum memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yakin sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan hati namja manis ini.

.

"Minnie hyung, apa kau menyukai Siwon itu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Sungmin yang sedaritadi menatap Siwon dari kejauhan itu pun langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sungmin tak menjawab ia hanya diam

"Tak usah kau pikirkan hyung, aku tau pasti kau menyukainya. Karna aku sudah mengenalmu hampir dua bulan sekarang." Sungmin masih terdiam bingung apa yang harus ia ucapkan

"Aku tau hyung, aku tau kau begitu menyukainya. Aku benci saat sinar matamu meredup saat melihatnya bersama namjachingunya. Aku benci dia hyung. Aku tak suka saat kau menjadi murung dan pendiam hanya karna dia"

"K-Kyu" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang bergetar, kalau tak ia tahan mungkin ia sudah menangis sekarang. mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat ia ingin mengeluarkan airmatanya saja.

"Tak bisakah hyung berhenti menyukainya, aku tak ingin melihatmu terus bersedih hyung" mendengar itu sukses membuat pertahanan Sungmin pecah, airmatanya pun mulai mengalir perlahan

"Tak bisakah kau menyukaiku saja hyung, sebisaku aku akan membuatmu bahagia dan tidak menyesal karna telah menyukaiku hyung" setelah itu Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin terus saja menangis

"Berhentilah menangis hyung. Mulai saat ini jadilah namjachinguku hyung, saranghae" Sungmin malah makin menangis, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya kedada Kyuhyun

"Hyung jawab aku, aku tak memaksa. Jika hyung tak ingin menerimaku, aku akan bersikap biasa saja dan aku ingin kau melupakan kata-kata cintaku padamu tadi hyung" Kyuhyun hendak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya pda Kyuhyun

"Ani hiks k-kyu, akhuks mau menjadi namjachingumu hiks" apa ini, apa benar yang dikatakan Sungmin itu. Kalau benar Kyuhyun sangat senang sekarang

"Benarkah hyung, kau tak terpaksakan menerimaku?" Sungmin menggeleng kecil

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyu, aku mohon bantu aku untuk menyukai ahh ani mencintaimu Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu dengan lembut dikecupnya lama dahi Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu…"

'Chup' Kyuhyun mengecup cepat bibir Sungmin, dan karnanya seketika pipi Sungmin merona.

Dan yah sebenarnya selama dua bulan ini Sungmin merasakan debaran aneh jika Kyuhyun memberikan perhatian lebih padanya. Dan setelah Kyuhyun menyadarkannya dari rasa sukanya pada Siwon tadi, Sungmin baru sadar kalu ia mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, dan bahagia. Dan tentang rasa sukanya pada Siwon itu, sepertinya Sungmin baru menyadari kalau perasaannya itu tak lebih dari rasa suka. Suka terhadap namja tampan yang begitu popular disekolahnya.

"Minnie hyung, saranghae"

"Nado Kyunnie" balas Sungmin lalu mengecup sekilas bibir namjachingunya yang tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika melihat Sungmin yang menunduk karna berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona

"Minnie hyung mulai nakal ne" apa maksudnya? Sungmin pun mengangkat wajahnya. Mata Sungmn membulat saat bibir Kyuhyun kini tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sekitar satu menit ciuman berlangsung dan sepertinya Sungmin mulai bisa mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun. Sekarang saja ia sudah membuka mulutnya, supaya Kyuhyun bisa gampang memasuka lidah kedalam mulutnya. Mereka saling bertukar saliva, saling melumat, saling memainkan lidah, dan saling merasakan perasaan cinta yang tersalur dari ciuman tersebut.

Ahh sepertinya ini awal hubungan yang baik bagi mereka. Bila sudah bisa saling menerima apa lagi yang kurang dari hubungan ini. Dan semoga mereka bisa bahagia selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Akhirnya selesai yey, entah mengapa pengen bikin ff Kyumin dan seketika jadilah ff ini. Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca ff abal ini hahaha… semoga suka ya (≧▽≦)づ

.

**Mind to Review?** /nyengirlebar


End file.
